This invention relates generally to a liquid dispenser and, more particularly, to a dispenser specifically suited for use in the selective lubrication of mechanical devices.
Containers for dispensing lubricating liquids are used in a variety of applications in which lubrication is required on particular surfaces of machinery. Typically, lubrication dispensers consist of a container filled with a lubricating liquid and a discharge spout through which the liquid is discharged. Although available in a variety of configurations, existing lubrication dispensers are not satisfactory for all applications. For example, some known dispensers are not suitable for applying lubricating liquids to partially obstructed surfaces of machinery or to those operating at elevated temperature. Other dispensers are costly to either fabricate or assemble and fill with a liquid lubricant.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, relatively inexpensive lubricant dispenser that can be used in a wide variety of applications.